Nobuo Uematsu
Nobuo Uematsu (植松 伸夫) to płodny kompozytor muzyki do gier video, najlepiej znany przez swój wkład w serię Final Fantasy. Biografia Nobuo Uematsu urodził się 21 marca 1959 roku w japońskiej miejscowości Kochi, znajdującej się w prefekturze o tej samej nazwie. Zaczął grać muzykę w wieku dwunastu lat, kiedy to, inspirowany , samemu nauczył się grać na pianinie.http://www.nobuouematsu.com/nobegm2.html Swoją profesjonalną karierę rozpoczął po ukończeniu Kanagawa University, tworząc muzykę do reklam. Dołączył do Square Co., Ltd. w 1986 i zaczął tam komponować muzykę do gier video. W 2004 roku rozstał się ze Square (w tamtym czasie już Square Enix). W czasie tych osiemnastu lat Uematsu skomponował muzykę do ponad trzydziestu gier, w tym w szczególności do serii Final Fantasy, pierwszych dwóch gier z serii SaGa oraz kilku z serii Chrono Trigger. W 2004 Uematsu założył firmę Smile Please, Ltd. i wciąż komponuje muzykę do gier video, a także organizuje koncerty ze swoją twórczością. Poza tworzeniem muzyki do gier video, Uematsu skomponował tytułową piosenkę do anime Oh My Goddess! oraz dla czołowych japońskich piosenkarek: Emiko Shiratori i RIKKI. Przez kilka lat pisał też dla magazynu Weekly Famitsu cykl artykułów o nazwie "Nobuo Uematsu no Minna Sounano?". Piosenka "Eyes on Me" z Final Fantasy VIII, którą napisał i która została zaśpiewana przez divę popu z Hong Kongu, Faye Wong, sprzedała się w rekordowej ilości 400,000 kopii. Zwyciężyła także w plebiscycie "Song of the Year (Western Music)" na gali 14th Annual Japan Gold Disc Awards w 1999. Wtedy to po raz pierwszy piosenka z gry video uplasowała się na pierwszym miejscu w tym konkursie. Nobuo został również uhonorowany tytułem "innowatora" w rankingu "Time 100: The Next Wave - Music" magazynu Time. Kompozycje Uematsu do Final Fantasy zostały po raz pierwszy zagrane na żywo w 2003, w wykonaniu jego zespołu, The Black Mages, na targach GC Games Convention w Lipsku, w Niemczech. Potem jego muzyka była odtwarzana w 2004, na trasie koncertowej "Tour de Japon: Music from Final Fantasy", którą zorganizowano po sukcesie albumu "20020220 music from Final Fantasy". Później odbyła się również seria amerykańskich koncertów o nazwie "Dear Friends -Music from Final Fantasy-". Jego twórczość odegrano także na koncercie "VOICES: Music from Final Fantasy", który miał miejsce w hali targowej Pacifico Yokohama w 2006. Kompozytor potwierdził swój udział i stworzył czołową piosenkę do koncertu "PLAY! A Video Game Symphony", którego trasa przebiegała w różnych miejscach na świecie między latami 2006 i 2010. W maju 2010 został ogłoszony nowy album Nobuo Uematsu, który zawiera niektóre z jego utworów zagrane przez pianistę klasycznego, Benyamina Nussa. Premiera tego albumu nastąpiła 17 września 2010 i był to pierwszy raz, kiedy uznana wytwórnia muzyki klasycznej wydała płytę z muzyką z gier video. Prace muzyczne w serii Ciekawostki *Nobuo Uematsu pojawia się jako Hummingway w Developer's Office w oryginalnym Final Fantasy IV, gdzie proponuje drużynie lekcje muzyki. Pojawia się później w nowym Developer's Office w remake'ach 3D jako farmer o zitalizowanym pseudonimie "Nobio Uemaccino". Linki zewnętrzne *Nobuo Uematsu's Official Website (English) *Nobuo Uematsu's Official Website (Japanese) *Smile Please Co., Ltd Official Website (Japanese) *Lost Odyssey's Main Theme performed live for the first time, in Florence Przypisy de:Nobuo Uematsu en:Nobuo Uematsu es:Nobuo Uematsu fr:Nobuo Uematsu ja:植松伸夫 pt-br:Nobuo Uematsu ru:Нобуо Уэмацу Kategoria:Muzycy